


Ummm...Boss

by Traw



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the phone call no one wanted to make.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The three agents stood on the sidewalk, watching the activity that surrounded them. It felt strange to watch others cordon off the scene, taking photos and vital measurements and statements from the many witnesses who seemed over eager to recount what they saw to anyone who asked.

Sighing loudly, DiNozzo turned away from the scene and faced his two colleagues. "Rock, scissors, paper?" He asked them softly.

Taking another quick glance at the shattered remains that now littered the street in front of them, the other two agents turned back to Tony and nodded their heads in agreement. Each took a deep breath before closing their fists and bouncing them up and down in the air three times, studying the other two agents' faces for any clues to the other person's possible choice. Three sets of fingers all opened together, Ziva and McGee each choosing paper.

Tony sighed again, knowing he had lost and he reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out his phone. Reluctantly he opened it and with a deep breath to steel himself from the angry blast he knew he was about to receive, hit the speed dial.

The other two agents watched anxiously as Tony waited a few moments for the call to be answered.

"Gibbs!"

Tony swallowed. "Ummm... Boss," he began as he turned and stared at the shattered remains of the NCIS company car.


	2. Chapter 2

From the safety of the footpath, the three NCIS agents watched as their silent boss slowly walked around the shattered and very scattered wreckage of what had once been a car, an NCIS car. Each agent held their breath as Gibbs momentarily paused and stared at the shattered windshield before looking across at them before he began to circle the car again, gingerly stepping over what Tony could only guess was the shattered remains of the side mirror, still lying in the middle of the road.

The NCIS agent jumped as he felt a soft push in the middle of his back and McGee's soft whisper in his ear, "I think Gibbs is waiting for some sort of explanation, Tony."

"I don't suppose either of you want to try rock scissors or paper again?" Tony breathed as he cast a quick, desperate glance at the other two agents before he looked back towards Gibbs.

Taking a quick step back, Ziva and Tim both shook their heads as Gibbs stopped circling and turned back towards the three of them.

"Well?" he asked softly, his eyes locking onto his three agents.

"Well, Boss," Tony began, "It was raining and Ziva wanted to drive…"


End file.
